<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson snow by rocketw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362050">Crimson snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketw/pseuds/rocketw'>rocketw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ghost Wilbur Soot, My First Fanfic, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketw/pseuds/rocketw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade finds Tommyinnit outside his cabin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crimson snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights of the cabin were bright. The luminous yellow tones of the lanterns waltzed around him, inviting him into the warmth of Techno's place. Tommy was so, so very close. He had ran miles in hope of seeking help, but now dark spots were appearing in front of his vision. Spots outlined in yellow, bending and conforming in front of his eyes. He knew they weren't actually there, but just a sign of his exhaustion.</p>
<p>He knew he should've stopped at least a mile into his treacherous journey, although his mind didn't even allow him to slow down his pace. Dream would always be after him- always, he will never stop fleeing. Never stop fighting. Running through the snow, he started to reminisce on his time in Logstedshire, about the manipulation, the lies and the- well he couldn't even bring himself to think about his time in the nether.</p>
<p>As he ran farther his attention turned to the sensation in his legs, more specifically the fact he couldn't feel them. He paused and looked down. Blue, his legs were fucking blue. He brought his hand to his calf, to his horror his muscles were twitching and pulsating. Sharp shallow breaths poured from his mouth as the reality of the situation he was in hit. Tommy knew that this wasn't ideal- hypothermia, for god sake but the cabin was right there; less than 3 steps away.</p>
<p>Tommy turned his attention back to the task ahead of him, getting inside. He took a deep breath and tried to move his legs, but to no avail he crashed face first into the snow. Gasping for air he tried to swing his arms forward. The boy almost screamed out when he saw bloody welts covering his arms. "Ha" his croaky voice called out, this whole situation is fucking ridiculous. </p>
<p>At some sort of miracle, his legs started to heat up. Techno's here he thought, he's here with a nice fluffy blanket and everything's going to be ok. His shivering lips opened to greet Techno, to tell the hybrid about what Dream had put him through, but words never came. In fact Techno had never even said a word, that's when Tommy realised that Techno wasn't helping him; by the time Techno arrived home it would be to late.</p>
<p>Fire, it felt like his body was on fire. He was so, so warm. It was excruciating- overwhelming even. In a last attempt at solace, Tommy's mind drifted to Tubbo. Tubbo. The poor, poor boy. In charge of a country whose inhabitants where all arseholes. Would Tubbo ever come and look for him? And if he did Logstedshire was where he would look, Tubbo would come and search for his best friend and see a wreck of a camp.</p>
<p>Tommy stared into the night sky, woeful and in pain. Until finally his vision started to blur, and pulse slow down. When he woke up it would all be ok- it will all be ok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno had had a pretty shitty hunting trip, emerging from the woods with less than a stack of raw beef. The lights of his cabin were inviting, it was homely. As he approached he noticed a bundle of clothes dumped at his snow covered door step. Upon arriving the bundle- he realised it was something much more sinister than clothes. Techno had stumbled upon the body of Tommyinnit.</p>
<p>"Shit!" Techno cursed whilst his knees hit the snow. His hands made their way to Tommy's cold neck, littered with welts and bruises as he felt for a pulse. Nothing. Techno sat back onto the snow, a blood soaked hand running through his hair. Techno had never really cared for the boy, but this- this was horrid. Glossed over eyes stared up at the sky, Techno could've sworn he saw dried tears that had crawled their way down Tommy's face.</p>
<p>Techno filled with dread when he realised what his next move would have to be; telling Tubbo. He was so young, just 17 and running a country, did he need the extra stress? Knowing he had ultimately sentenced his best friend to death. No. Tubbo didn't need that chip on his shoulder. Tommy would be fine in his basement right? At least for a couple of days until Philza arrived.</p>
<p>Tommy was only 16, a kid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, feedback is well appreciated :)<br/>Anyways, i hate this sooo....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>